1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to voltage regulators.
2. Description of the Background Art
A voltage regulator generates a regulated output voltage VOUT from an input voltage VIN. Ideally, the voltage regulator maintains the output voltage VOUT within regulation despite varying load current. However, this is not always the case in real world conditions. The output voltage VOUT of a practical voltage regulator may droop, i.e., decrease linearly, with changing load current. Droop control circuits have been developed to control output voltage droop. However, a droop control circuit must be able to accurately detect load current in order to control droop voltage.
The present disclosure pertains to detecting the average of sensed inductor current, which may be used for droop control and other voltage regulator applications.